From Plain to Beatiful
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au. Mashirao Ojiro is viewed as "overly plain". Giving her a slight insecurity in her being as a person and a future hero. Though what will a certain green hero have to say about it? (fem!Ojiro)
1. chapter 1: Basic

A/n

Just something, before bed.

So enjoy!

* * *

Normal.

In terms of emotional and psychological references it was a good sign. In personality and appearance it meant along the lines of boring.

Normal meant average, basic and sometimes dull.

Mashirao Ojiro hated being normal.

Because she was _too Normal._

Her quirk was basically a tail. Not flashy like making explosions or controlling gravity, but she made up for it in physically skill and prowess. Her years of martial arts training in karate, kung fu and even Muay thai giving her the slightest edge.

Sure everyone in her class had a more unique quirk than hers. Even Mineta's quirk seemed more versatile than hers!

Appearance wise she felt...plain. Her short blonde hair and charcoal eyes not grabbing as much attention as Mina's unique features or even Momo's goddess like body. She _never _had boob envy before, but looking amongst the other girls she probably was on even ground with Jirou.

The punk rock girl had style and aesthetic on her side though. Compare that to her rather basic and normal attire she would never stand a chance.

She reallly loved her classmates as they all shared similar goals. She wanted to be a hero!

Doubts weighed heavy though...

How was a plain girl suppose to stand out and be strong if she had nothing special to offer?

* * *

"You seem tense?" The rather girly bubbly tone of the the extravagant invisible girl ,Tooru spooked her out of her thoughts.

Blushing slight in embarrassment she scratched her cheek.

"M-Me? " She questioned dumbly trying to steer the conversation away from her. Honestly how could she want attention if she couldn't handle it?

"Yes! You! Your normally more focused in class. I know Present Mic is boring when it comes to English,but you seemed out of it Completely." Tooru over exaggerated with a huff. If she could take a guess the girl would be pouting as well.

"Yeah...I guess your right. Not really fully here today I guess." Ojiro signed leaning on her knuckles. Her tail drooped glumly on the ground like it was just dead to the world.

"What's wrong?!?! Is it school?! Are you being bullied?!? DID A BOY REJECT YOU!?" The girl all,but shouted out in the empty classroom.

"A b-boy didn't reject me!!" Ojiro shouted as a pink hue tinted her cheeks.The prospect of boys was foriegn to her as she had never actually...dated. At all.

_"Martial arts aren't the best social way of meeting people..."_She had only ever been trained by private tutors and even trained masters in one on one sessions. So having time to for actual romace was impossible.

Don't get her wrong she wants a love life!

...Just how to acquire one is hard.

"So what's wrong?" Tooru questioned curiously.

Running her hand through her blonde curls ahe stared at the cieling for a moment before looking (trying to) at her best friend.

"I'm plain Toour-chan." She said finally resting her head on her desk.

"Huh?" Was all the invisible girl could say.

"Everyone...everyone has something Unique about them. Todoroki-san has not only a amazing quirk, but he's heterochromia in both his eyes and hair. Momo is beautiful in everyway possible. Your cheerful personality is outstanding and your figure is amazing..." Ojiro continued looking more insecure after each word.

"Oh Ojiro-chan!!" Tooru hugged her friend tightly in a rather bone crushing hug.

"Your amazing and a strong person!! You shouldn't feel lesser than anyone here!" She chided trying to cheer up the tailed girl.

"Yeah, but..."

"NO BUTS! Your gonna be a great hero and you are an amazing person!"

Looking off to the side she stared at the ground numbly. Yes she was insecure about herself, but she shouldn't.

"Your right...Thank you Tooru-chan." The girl giggled why striking a pose that looked like she was trying to give a peace sign.

"Anytime! But If a boy ever rejects you let me handle them!" The invisible girl stated.

Blushing she thought of a certain green curly haired boy ,before they started walking off to their next class.

_"Like he'll ever notice someone as plain as me.." _She thought bitterly walking alongside Tooru.

* * *

The day didn't get any better.

Their next class was hero training. The class had to practice rescue training and with all her luck the persin she had to "rescue" first was none other than mineta.

The purple grotesque demon of ever girl's nightmare.

"Damn it all!" He cursed allowed. He looked at a rather confused Ojiro before he started crying comically.

"Why do I get the Plain Jane! I'd rather have Jirou-chan!" He screamed.

She did not regret smacking him through the wall with her tail.

The goblin twitching as rubble surrounded him as blood pulled from a few scrapes.

No regrets.

* * *

The class went by quickly after that. Aizawa-sensi switching students here and there to test their skills in certain situations.

A few succeeding quickly in a timely manner and other's failing due to uncooperation. (Bakugo)

"Finally the last two for the day will be Mashirao Ojiro and Izuku Midoriya." Came the rather tired voice of Aizawa.

Hearing her name she perked up and slightly blushed at the freckled boy as he gave her a shaky smile.

"H-hi Ojiro-san." He wave awkwardly looking everywhere, but her.

"Hey Midoriya-san! Ready for this?" She questioned bashfully getting a serious nod from him.

"Alright. Rescuer will be Midoriya and the civilian will be Mashirao. You two will go to the abandoned buildings. You both have 20 minutes to complete the task. I'll blow the whistle when you both are settled there." Aizawa instructed.

Nodding both headed toward the abandoned zone.

Both unaware of the fate ahead of them.

* * *

A/n

I'll leave this as a cliffhanger for now!

Thank you for reading and review!


	2. chapter 2: Collapse

A/n

I'm liking this so far, so lets continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

The layout of the abandoned building was simple. Six stories tall with both an a front entrance and a back entrance. About 8 windows on each side and a stair case that went to ever level.

Heading towards the area Izuku's mind began to wonder a bit.

After the events of the summer camp training, he was basically so to speak stuck on how to improve One for all.

Full cowl was by far his best control ,but it lacked a an actual fighting chance if he didn't have technique to eat.

He only knew simple boxing and street fighting from what he observed of Kirishima and even Kacchan. Everyone kinda relied on their quirks more than anything. Aizawa-sensi was too busy with training with shinsou to teach him hand to hand combat.

It left him with one other option,but...

Glancing to the side he looked at the form of Ojiro in her Karate Gi as her tail swung side to side.

It wasn't that he was nervous to talk to girls anymore. He didn't stutter as much and made coherent sentences now!Ochako and Tsuyu were helping with that issue constantly.

He could handle Mina as well as Tooru to an extent if they weren't to close to him. With Momo it was hard not to be overly formal with her!

With Ojiro it felt...different.

Per say he wasn't the best at socializing with anyone, but he hardly ever got the chance to even get to know Ojiro at all. He knew the bare basics of her quirk and a bit of her interest. He could quote every little detail about Kacchan with his eyes closed, but he couldn't even think of the girl's favorite color.

She was not only strong ,but well trained in most areas of martial arts. He could not only learn more about her, but also get to know more about her.

He was just curious, but it always lead to one fatal delima.

_"How am I even suppose to ask her?" _He thought as they finally reached the building.

"Welp this where I become the damsel ,so I'll see you in a bit." She spoke stretching as her tail palyful moved along the ground.

_"Does it have a mind of it's own kinda like dark shadow??"_He stared at the tail curiously as she walked into the build too curious about the appendage to notice a rather tired teacher standing next to him.

"You were just staring at her tail right?" Aizawa questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Blushing he was about to stammer out an excuse before he saw the rather Aizawa "smile" on his face. Rubbing his arm he looked away bashfully to not lose his focus on the rescue at hand.

With a blow a the whistle he activated full cowl rushing to the building at immemse speed.

* * *

Ojiro decided to do the upper levels instead of the lower levels in favor of not being too cramped.

Finding a decent spot she sat down faking a leg injury in order to give a good performance of a injured civilian.

Truthfully her mind was else where as she laid on the ground twiddling with her thumbs.

Thoughts of what Tooru said echoing in her mind.

In honest nature Ojiro probably had the biggest crush on one Midoriya Izuku.

The reason for said crush was very simple, yet so complex she couldn't explain it.

Sure most girls fell for confident guy's or even the manly type that Kirishima boasted about. Izuku was something completely different though.

He was shy,but strong which made her even more interested him than ever.

He had drive that could put most heroes to shame.

That and freckles where her weakness. The poor girl!

"Wait if I fake a leg injury..." She mumbled as visions of Izuku caring her bridal style coursed through her mind.

A small blush crept on her face as her tail waged excited off to the side.

"I hope this building collapses on me..." She mumbled waiting patiently for Izuku.

* * *

True to his nature he started at the lower levels first before ascending his way up checking every nook and cranny.

Green bio-electricity coursing around his body as he ran up and down every corridor of each floor.

_"This building is older than it looks ,I almost crumbled a wall by barely touching it!"_He thought as he made it to the top floor where he spotted Ojiro by the window.

"It's ok, I'm here! are you hurt?" He questioned getting into character.

Ojiro gave a gentle smile (that he found strangely cute) before ushering towards her leg.

"I think I hurt my leg." She spoke making sure to play the part.

"Ok don't worry I'll-" He stopped mid sentence as the build rumbled below his feet.

"What was that?" Ojiro questioned standing up from the ground. The building shook once more before silence enveloped them.

Small cracks began to form along the ground before either one them could react the the bottom floor collapse as the building started to come down on them.

Thinking quickly Izuku actived full cowl while picking up Ojiro.

_"There's only the window and we're on the sixth floor..." _Morbidly he prayed recovery girl wouldn't kill him for breaking his bones again or even the fall killing him.

Without a second thought he leapt out the window.

* * *

Before she could do anything she felt strong arms wrap around her and than the feeling of weightlessness.

They had jumped out the window of a six story building. By the way he was caring her Izuku would be taking the the brunt force of the landing.

A fall he could die from.

With quick reflexes she used her tail to bounce off the edge of the 3rd floor to spin them and wrapped her tail around them vertically.

The intention was to lessen the damage of their fall, however what they didn't know that the side they jumped out of had a slant hill down at the bottom.

Rolling down the hill both held eachother tightly waiting for the collision.

It never happened.

Opening her eyes cautiously she peaked over her shoulder to see a rather smirking Mina.

"You two know your safe right?" She questioned as the other gathered around them. Kaminari and Sero both having wide grins on their faces.

Looking up she was met with the rather red face of Izuku as he held her close. Her tail subconsciously wrapped around them still.

"O-oh!" She jumped quickly her face on fire as she helped a just as embarrassed Izuku up from the ground.

"Well good news is you both lived and passed." Aizawa spoke as the two looked at him curiously.

"W-what's the bad news?" Izuku questioned as the rest of the building finally collapsed in the distance.

"We meed a new training ground." He deadpanned marking the scores on his list.

* * *

A/n

All right I'll stop here for now.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Locker room Talk

A/n

Another one!

Enjoy!

* * *

Could a person die of embarrassment?

He was positive he would be six feet in the grave right now with how red his face was. The surprise of him holding Ojiro so close to him felt...pleasant, but he had never actually held a girl before!

Than was the fact of how surprising warm and comfortable her tail was.

_"Was it naturally soft or does she fluff it that way? It's felt like muscle,but was it naturally that way or did she work out her tail as well? Is there a work out regimen with a tail??"_

His thoughts taking notes and analysis, but the rather annoying perverted shenanigans of Mineta had almost ruined his trail of thought.

"You know Midoriya-san, I bet that tail can do _all_ sorts of nasty things If you put your mind to it." Mineta drooled perversely while changing out of his hero costume.

Was there a shade redder than red? Because he was pretty sure he a brand new shade with how hot and embarrassed he felt right now.

"With how close they were holding each other there's gotta be more going on there right Midoriya? skskskk~" Sero snickered with biggest grin possibe.

"Yeah kinda average for my taste though I thought you'd be more into more curvious and thick like Ochako." Kaminari wondered tossing his shirt over his head.

"Or tall and bodacious like Momo." Sero added with a sly grin.

"Or mature and busty like midnight!" Mineta add giddily.

On second thought he wish he died jumping out that building now.

"You guys Midoriya-san isn't like that at all." The shining Visage of Shoto said adjusting his shirt and Tie.

_"Todoroki-san ,thank you..."_"It would make perfect sense for him to like Ojiro-san. He's quirk obsessed in a way. Though I woulda expected Ashido-san or Hagakure-san more though." Shoto stated bluntly giving Izuku the most indifferent face possible..

_"...for nothing at all."_

* * *

"So how did it feel?" Questioned a rather curious Mina. Gone was her hero costume now dawning her rather purple frilly bra along with her skirt.

Blinking Ojiro gave her a confused side glance while trying to remove her gloves.

"How did what feel?" She questioned Innocently.

"You know...a certain green goofs muscles of course!" Giggled Mina along with Tooru and even Tsuyu as well.

A deep red blush plastered against her face as she recalled feeling how much stronger he really was pressed up against him.

"You got to admit he's probably got the best abs on par with Kirishina and bakugo!" Tooru exclaimed the floating clothes indicating where she was at.

"He does work out the most compared to all the guys, kero." Tsuyu stated buttoning up her top.

Ojiro couldn't help ,but glance over to the more attractive aspects of her female classmates. Almsot all had knock-out bodies. Even the rather cute petite form of Jirou was adorable in her own way!

Untying the sash around her Gi she felt envious of the rather cute and sexy undergarments that everyone else was wearing. Peaking down she almost started to glare at the black sports bra she wore with envy.

_"I'm bigger than Jirou by at least 1 cup size...I could totally wear cute underwear too!"_

"You ok Ojiro-chan?" Ochako questioned worried. The gravity user dawning a cute set of matching blue and white underwear.

"H-huh? I'm okay, don't worry! " Ojiro rushed out ,but she stared down at the mors plush body of Ochako. The girl having killer curves and she just so...plump looking.

Unlike the abs and muscle she had of years of training. She wzs pretty sure she had zero percent body fat on her for how hard she worked.

_"Am...I even attractive compared to all of them?"_

Sighing she finished putting on her school uniform trying to push away her insecure thoughts and lowering self worth.

* * *

The rest of the day had droned on uneventful as the class retired to their dorms for the remainder of the day.Few students either finishing up their homework or loafing around in the commons area.

This Including Ojiro now clothed in a regular attire of a black and white striped sweater and pair of shorts. Her tail drooping lazily along the ground as she focused on the paper of English for present Mic's class.

Tooru layed along the couch in a pair of jeans and a white blouse. A deep sigh emitting from the invisible girl.

"Ojiro-chan...I'm bored!" exclaimed the girl sliding off the couch in a rather slug like manner.

Looking up through her blondw bangs she gave Tooru a dull look.

"Aren't _you _the one on who insisted on doing honework because your behind?" Ojiro chided towards the untouch paper by Tooru.

"Yes,but that's not important right now!" Tooru shouted jumping to her feet. "What is important is your love life Ojiro-chan!" She proclaimed towards the surprised tailed girl.

"M-my love life?" She stated as Tooru sat right next to her.

"Yup! I'm gonna help you get Izuku-kun before anyone else tries!" She said with vigor. A pink tint settled on Ojiro's features as she stammered.

"W-What makes you think I l-like him?" She hastily said. What she would assume to be Tooru's finger was jabbing her in the shoulder.

"That proved it! Also the way you held him tightly during the rescue exercise was so cute!" Tooru giggled playfully, but she had missed the serious look of Ojiro.

"We had jumped out of a six story building! If I didn't try the cushion the fall he probably woulda broken both of his legs! That would have been a huge set back on his ,"broken bone" record." She emphasized seriously with air quotes.

"Still you like him don't you?" Tooru ignored the seriousness making Ojiro sigh in defeat.

"...yes." She mumbled as her tail tried to cover her reddening face.

"Than I'll help Ojiro-chan get her man!" Tooru boasted with conviction. Ojiro sweated slightly at her friends enthusiastic behavior and bubby persona.

"So...how are you gonna do that?" She questioned as Tooru grabbed her by the arm to drag her out of the commons.

"With a makeover of course!!" She shouted making a B-line towards Mina's room.

_"I'm so gonna regret this..."_

* * *

A/n

Poor Ojiro-chan.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review, I'm curious to what everyone has to say about this.


	4. Chapter 4: Eye of the Tiger

A/n

Meh not much of anything to say!

So enjoy!

* * *

She had defiently walked into uncharted territory. Bright colors and weird fashioned designed clothes littered the floor of Mina's room.

Both her and Tooru had spent the majority of an hour trying to process a good outfit and game plan for her to get Izuku's attention. Sitting quietly on Mina's bed her tail leaned off the side limply as she listened to the two banter from idea to idea.

"Definitely a straight forward approach! Ask him out, go somewhere to have fun and slide into his DM discretely and than BAM!! You guys will be glued to each other like hyenas in a petting zoo!" Mina explained going through her wide variety of clothes for Ojiro to wear.

"No! She has to be romantic and sweet! Besides Izuku-kun is too shy for the straight forward, she would probably scare him off!" Tooru spoke helping Mina im her attempt to find Ojiro an outfit.

"Guys..." Ojiro spoke,but the two ignored her.

"Fine you have a point,but she's got to be able to leave an impression of interest. I'd say go with something sexy and wild like this!" Mina suggest holding up a fishnet top and rather risque pair of short shorts.

"Are you crazy!?! He'd probably die of a nosebleed seeing her in that." Tooru said blocking the idea. Instead she picked up a frilly blouse that was way to pink for Ojiro's comfort.

"This is cute! She would leave an impression AND not scare him away."

"Guys..." She tried saying again before getting ignored once more.

"No being bold is the way to go!" Mina exclaimed holding up her outfit of choice along with a risque pair of crotchless panties.

"No cute and gentle is!" Tooru spoke holding the blouse a pair of underwear with frill and lace.

"Guys." OJiro started as sweat pulled along her forehead nervously.

"Sexy!"

"Bold!"

"GUYS!" Both whipped their heads to the rather angry shriek of the tailed girl as she stood before them both. She looked towards Mina first swiping the shorts from and than turned in Tooru's direction picking up a black blouse from her pile with her tail.

"LET ME CHOOSE THE CLOTHES!" She saod angrily martching towards the bathroom tail flexing in anger leaving the two holding each other in fear.

_"She's scary when she's mad!"_

Both thought holding each other waiting for her to return.

* * *

A few minutes later Ojiro entered the room wearing the grey short shorts along with the black blouse. Now accompanied by a pair of studied earrings and a black shocker with a lion on it.

"Woah! Legs girl!" Mina hollered cat calling Ojiro. The perks of constant training was her now toned long legs that went with it.

Tooru squealed happily clapping her hands together.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!"

Blushing her tail wagged eagerly in happiness and embarrassment at her friend's compliments.

"Should we give her make up?" Mina questioned looking towards Tooru. Hummimg the invisible girl twirled around Ojiro examining her every angle while in deep thought.

Snapping her fingers she looked at Mina with a tone of excitement.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

Ojiro stood nervously infront of the door that lead to Izuku's room. Her tail fidgeting behind her as she gulped audibly. Looking off the side she saw Tooru and Mina hanging by the corner of the hall giving her a thumbs up.

_"Well...here goes nothing."_Placing her fist against the door she gave a light knock on the door hearing some shuffling inside.

"Coming!" Came the reply of one Izuku Midoriya.

Bracing herself she stood determined to get to know Izuku more.

_"It won't be that bad! We might have alot in common! Come on girl be brave for O-"_

Her thoughts interrupted as the door opened to a rather tasteful sight before her. There stood Izuku in shirtless and covered in sweat. She could see the full of his toned abdomen and ripped biceps. He was wiping the sweat frok his face with a towel unaware of her presence yet. From the corner she could see the flash of a camera as Mina held up her phone slightly drooling.

"Sorry about that! I was doing crunches when you kno-" Izuku froze and he finally looked to see who was at his door. Dropping his towel comically he blushed madly at seeing the rather cute Ojiro.

Tooru had applied a small amout of lip gloss and some eyeliner mostly putting huge definition to her eyes and plump lips. Combined with her outfit and she was a knockout had turner. She blushed under his gaze as her tail wagged excitedly at his expression.

"W-wow y-you look...wow." Was all he could muster out. His throat dry and parched trying to come up with the right words.

"T-Thank you...I actually see that your busy so I'll come back another time." She said turning away before a firm hand grabbed at her elbow. She turned wide eyed as Izuku at stopped her with a just as surprised look.

"N-no I'm not busy! Did you n-need something?" He questioned slolw, his mind actually pausing still taking in her beauty and appearance.

Pausing herself she panicked looking off to the side also spotting a rather nervous Mina and Tooru. During the whole outfit ordeal they still didn't come up with a approach to handle her situation.

Gulping she played absentmindedly with the tuff of fur on her tail.

"T-There's actually a ummm...I was uh...are you busy later?!" She blurted out a little frustrated ay herself. Izuku hearing this though could only stare at her nervously.

"N-no...did you wanna d-do something later?" He questioned cautiously almost reading the atmosphere of the situation.

Ojiro racked her brain for anything they could do. They couldn't train together yet he seemed to have done that already. It was bright enough to go out,but not far. She didn't know of many things to do and honestly she didn't do much herself ,but-

_"WAIT THAT'S IT!"_

"Yes! There's a park near hear that's actually doing a movie showing of old martial arts movies,would you like to go?" Ojiro questioned excitedly. She remembered her follower telling her about the event and she had been super thrilled to see the old martial art movies her great grandfather grew up watching.

"I never watched really watched old movies before, are they pre-quirk era? Movies where its all based on skills and hand to hand combat? I've read a bunch about- Uhhh sorry I was doing the thing again wasn't I?" He questioned nervously scratching his cheek. OJiro on the other hand stared at him in awe at his excitement.

"Yes it's pre-quirk era! I didn't know you were knowledged in martial artist." She comment getting a laugh from izuku.

"I use to actually try and Copy some of their styles by watching them,but I wasn't really that good." He chided casually watching as Ojiro was getting even more excited at the prospect of martial arts.

"Y-yes I'll go with you...I just need to shower and change into clothes definetly." He laughed awkwardly as he was still covered in sweat and shirtless.

Smiling she punched his shoulder playfully and gave her own laugh.

"Sure I'll wait for you in the lobby. Don't keep me waiting to long." She stuck out her tongue playfully while walking off and turning the corner at where Mina and Toori were hiding still.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku said to himself standing in the hall still trying to absorb the information of what happened.

"Is...this a date?" He questioned himself, before walking into his room to get ready.

* * *

A/n

Favorite old/new martial arts movie?

Thank you for reading and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Crouching nerd, Hidden Hero

To be frank...the realm of dating is very complex and unorthodox.

If Izuku was being honest with himself...he had been rather curious about relationships. Growing up quirkless the only person to really show aspects of love to him was his mother. A type if family love that he always had even with the absence of his father.

Than when he came to U.A everything changed for him. He made friends like Ochako and Iida, especially with many of the teachers and even a few pro-heroes.

Though the more he came accustomed to these types of loves the more he tangled himself in a concept of complete misunderstanding.

Romantic emotions being the major ones that completely confused the boy. He knew that romance wasn't like how movies or tv portrayed it,but he didn't exactly have a grasp of how it worked.

He became so curious that he discreetly asked Momo for advice on the topic. Though she didn't have the faintest idea she did recommend him some low grade romance novels to have better understanding of the topic at hand.

It only lead to him being ensnared by garbage plot and dare he say anticipation as he asked for the rest of the series from Momo.

"This is totally a date..." He told himself as he stared at his wardrobe for a good amount of time.

His close ranging from his fan merch to his rather...dorky attire.

_"I really gotta get more clothes..."_

Shifting from shirt to shirt he found one that popped out a little more than the rest. It was a dark green short sleeved button up,but on the right was a print of a lion in black on the front pocket.

Deciding that it was better than most of his clothes he wore that along with a black under shirt and a simple pair of ripped jeans.

Before picking up his usual red high tops, he had remember that he had bought a new pair of shoes a while ago. Shifting through his closet he had found a pair of dark green converse with black trim on them.

"Ok...I look good." He said to himself giving a quick once over in the mirror.

"I can do this!" He said psyching up his confidence for the upcoming date.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Ojiro spoke nerviuslyas she waited in the commons for Izuku. Her tail swooshing side to side conveying her nervousness.

"Calm down he said yes! Your a hero and training what do you have to be nervous about?" Tooru questioned as her and Mina waited along side Ojiro in the commons.

"Oh I don't know...maybe a villian attack, or they decided to cancel the movie showing, or maybe he runs into a ex-girlfriend that he still as feelings for or something!" Ojiro panicked slightly,but both girls gave her a dull look.

"Literally only 1 out of 3 of those things are posssible of happening...and really? Our Midori having an ex-girlfriend?" Mina cocked an eyebrow at this along with Tooru giving a exaggerated sigh.

"W-well you never know really..." Ojiro tried to squeak out. Blushing at her fact of complete anxiety getting to her.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as all three turned their heads to see a well dressed,but just as nervous Izuku.

"Y-you ready Ojiro-chan?" He blushed looking everywhere,but at her.

"Y-yeah let's go." She stuttered as both made their way out the door leaving both Mina and Tooru both staring at the door.

"Is this what jealousy feels like?" Tooru questioned as Mina gave a small shrug.

"Maybe." Was Mina only response as both still looked at the door with mixed emotions.

"Wanna spy on them?" Tooru questioned almost giddily. Hearing this Mina gave the invisible girl the biggest grin possible.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_"Oh my god!__ This can't be happening!?"_

Ojiro thought as she walked with Izuku by her side. There was no conversation as they left Alliance Heights and they were almost half way to the park.

She was terrible at small talk! She barely even knew what to talk about with the other girls let alone her crush.

_"Think! Think! Say something!"_

Unaware of her internal conflict Izuku as well was also have the same thought in mind.

_"Oh god what do I say! Should I talk about heroes with her? What if she thinks that's boring? Maybe compliment her to start up something?_"

He gave a small side glance taking in her appearance once more. He still found her rather stunning even if he never saw her in an outfit like thatbefore.

_"I never realized how cute she is_."

Izuku took note of every detail of her appearance as he could. From how her short blonde hair looked softer to the touch than it looked. How her face had angelic allure to it along with her gentle pink lips. He definitely like how her legs looked toned,but her thighs looked super-

"M-Midoriya-san...umm your kinda doing that thing again." Ojiro said blushing whole heartedly at the comments Izuku mumbled to himself.

Mortified Izuku slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise looking away from her in the process.

"S-sorry it's a force of habit.." He tried to laugh it off ,but the silence returned again when they reached the park.

* * *

"We are so gonna help them improve on their social skills." Tooru said hiding in her disguise that only consisted of a yellow hoodie and jean shorts.

Mina on the other hand was in full incognito that comsisted of a baseball cap, a face mask , a hoodie with an alien on it and black short shorts.

"We seriously need to give them a small push if they keep this up." Mina said as she watched the couple enter the park.

* * *

Entering the more opened area of the park they didn't notice how many people were actually coming to this event.

Families and couples littered the area laying on blankets as a few workers began to set up the white screen and projector.

On the far right side were a few concession stands that held food,snacks and even blankets.

"I completely forgot how packed this event could be." Ojiro said with a nostalgic tone to her voice.

"That actually made me curious how'd you know about this anyway?" Izuku questioned as the began to walk towards the concession stands.

"My family use to come here alot actually when I was little. I use to get so excited I'd act out all the fight scenes in front of the screen!" Ojiro lightly laughed at the memory. She remembered how she got so into a few of the other kids decided to copy her and fight along side her.

"Have you always been a fan of marital arts?" Izuku questioned curiously. He had always wanted to know more about her since they had never really talked. He found himself more and more drawn to her the more she talked.

"It's kinda silly how I got into martial arts really." Ojiro said with a small smile as they stopped the concession stand.

"What will it be for you guys?" A gruffy man with scale like features questioned.

"Can we get blanket along with two sodas and large popcorn?" Izuku questioned without stuttering for once.

"You got it!" The man said handing over the blanket to Ojiro and the food and drinks to Izuku.

"So what's the story behind you liking martial arts?" Izuku started as the two tried looking for a empty spot to set up their blanket.

"Well my parents were really busy when I was younger. My dad is a lawyer and my mom's a teacher." Ojiro began as she layed the blanket down on empty spot in the mild of the park.

"They tried hiring a babysitter once to loom after me ,but they couldn't find one that matched their schedules. So they decided to send me to after school activites in the area to make it easier." Ojiro said as they settled down on the blanket. The popcorn bucket betwen them as they got comfortable.

"So you decided to do martial arts?" He said connecting the dots of her story. Ojiro gave a small smirk ,but continued on with her story.

"You would think so ,but nope. My first choice was actually gymnastics. I first decided I wanted to do martial arts is when I started middle school. I had actually gotten into a fight with a 2nd year that had a really tough strengthening quirk. I had no advantage and got beat pretty badly." She had spoken in deep thought. Hearing this though Izuku had subconsciously clenched his fist in anger.

"A teacher had spotted us and told off the 2nd year,but the guy was so enraged he had attacked the teacher. Before I could even blink the guy was on his back and the teacher was standing unharmed. At first I had thought it was a quirk that did it,but the teacher had told me it was actually a martial arts move." She said finishing her story with a little sparkle in her eyes.

"After that I was hooked and signed up for karate. Than I learned kung fu, muay thai, aikido and so on." She said naming off her different styles.

"W-wait you leanred all of them?!" Izuku questioned with amazement in his voice.

"Well not to show off or anything,but I'm kinda a natural." She had flexed her tail with a pride as Izuku contiuned to be amazed by her the tailed girl in front of him.

* * *

"Looks like they didn't need us after all." Tooru said shoving some popcorn into her mouth. Next to layed Mina munching on a pretzel with binoculars in her other hand.

"True,but I wanna see how it goes." Mina said taking a bite out of her pretzel as the movie began to play.

* * *

A/n

And there we go. Ojiro-chan is so cute!(Also I know it's impossible to master multiple forms of martial arts,but lets just say ojiro is a genius.)

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
